


Abandoned

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Series: Ectober Week 2017 Prompts [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: Madison, Wisconsin has its share of attractions. There is one place where few dare to go.A tiny Drabble written for Ectober Week 2017. Prompt: Abandoned





	Abandoned

Madison, Wisconsin. The city of four lakes. Home of the University of Wisconsin (go, Badgers!) as well as a plethora of music festival, muesams, and a zoo. 

There is another activity, one that is quite popular among the college students and other young adults in the area. 

It is known as urban exploration, the practice of walking through and photographing forbidden places. Madisonite urban explorers have a few places they can go. There is a defunct movie theater, a fire-ruined motel. There is even a closed sanitarium, which is said to be haunted. These are all excellent choices for those who wish adventure, bragging rights, and quasi-legal thrills.

Even among the daring there are limits. Even the brave and the unique know when to turn back, when to heed warnings and cautionary tales.

Those who don’t will find out soon enough will discover why it is wise to stay away from the derelict remains of the Wisconsin Dairy Castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh sorry. I didn’t know what to write. One of my least favorites of the week. It was one of the best recieved on Tumblr though, so what do I know?


End file.
